April Fools
by HipsterRed
Summary: Mordecai pranks Benson really good on April Fools, but then Benson wants to prank him back 10 times worse. Can Mordecai fix his mistake or will Benson still prank him? This is a Mordecai/Benson one-shot! (This is rated T for an alcohol reference and another stuff) Enjoy! :D


It was any typical day at the park, except that it was April Fools.

Of course, Muscle Man was pranking everyone and they were weak and very predictable jokes.

Mordecai finally went up to him and then he started to speak.

"Dude, those were weak pranks! I'll show you how its REALLY done!"

"Yeah right, you tool! Let's see you try!"

"Fine! Who should I prank?"

"Well, the only person I haven't pranked yet is... Benson. So, lets see you prank him and then I'll believe you're a better prankster than me!"

"What?! No way! I'll get fired, dude!"

"Fine, do me a solid and prank Benson! Or aren't you too much of a chicken to try? Yeauhahahaha!"

"Ugh fine!"

So, Mordecai set up the prank in the restroom, in a bathroom stall to be exact.

After the prank was set up, Mordecai finally went up to Benson.

"Hey, Muscle Man did graffiti in the mens restroom and clogged all the toilets!"

Benson turned red.

"WHAT?!"

Mordecai started to get nervous.

He wanted to tell him that it was all a prank, but at the same time, he couldn't.

"Uhhhh yeah, he did it in the first stall on the right!"

The gumball machine turned back to normal again.

"Thanks for telling me, Mordecai!"

"No problem, dude!"

Benson left and Mordecai followed him.

"So why did Muscle Man even do that?"

"Probably for April Fools!"

Benson went into the stall and then Mordecai stayed outside.

Benson looked around and there wasn't any graffiti.

Mordecai had the remote in his hand, then he locked Benson in the bathroom stall, and then he pressed the red button on the remote.

Water sprayed everywhere on Benson and he started to turn red.

After the prank was done, he came out.

"April fools, Benson! Aha ha ha!"

He was scared of the gumball machines reaction, he didn't want to get fired or yelled at.

Benson turned back to normal.

He gave Mordecai a dirty look and then he ran off.

"I'm getting you back 10 times worse..."

He kept saying that to himself as he kept running.

Mordecai got sick to his stomach, after he ran off.

Benson didn't show any emotion, but it was a cold glare.

The blue jay had never felt so pitiful in his life.

He didn't mean to hurt his feelings, if he did.

He went back to work, but he felt really bad.

Meanwhile, Benson was up in his office planning a prank for Mordecai, involving a tree and duck tape.

He would ask everyone to go to a certain tree in the park, then he would tape Mordecai to it.

Then, he would get him free the next day.

So, he got the tape ready and walked down the stairs and out of the house.

"Hey Mordecai?"

Mordecai felt his heart beat like a jack hammer.

"Hey Benson, look I'm sorry-"

"No, it's fine... I just need you to nail some signs up on the trees for that birthday party today, got it?"

This was how Mordecai could show him that he was sorry.

"Sure, no problem!"

So, Mordecai started pinning up the signs outside and then a few minutes into it, he heard the sound of duck tape unwinding.

He turned around and he saw Benson with a roll of duct tape.

He snatched the roll out of the gumball machine and he gave Benson a sly smile.

The gumball machine's eyes got huge.

The blue jay pinned him to the tree.

He duct tapped his limbs and his mouth.

"Ahahaha! Nice try, dude! Hmm, I got a little prank of my own..."

Mordecai ran in the house and got some poster-board, a nail, a hammer, and a red marker.

Mordecai nailed a sign to the tree Benson was tied up on.

He got out the red marker and he put, "Free gum," on it.

Then, he went up to where Benson was and he started to turn his crank.

Benson's face was turning red and he was screaming through the tape.

Then, Mordecai ate some of his gumballs, while he still screamed, and watched in horror.

Benson felt so violated, but it felt so right.

Then Mordecai grabbed a video camera from the house, as he was laughing uncontrollably.

Mordecai called a group of kids over.

They came up to the blue jay and Benson was screaming through the tape.

Mordecai snatched Benson's clipboard and he cleared his throat.

He tried to do an impression of Benson's voice.

"Hey kids, as the park manager, I wanted to give all of you some free gum for being such great children!"

The kids started to get excited and they lined up to the tree.

The park guys came up and everyone was giggling.

The kids were still inserting quarters into the gumball machine.

Mordecai tried to look serious, but he couldn't control himself.

"Ok, this is SO going on youtube! Come on guys, lets have the day off!"

They left him at that tree, until the next morning.

They got up and they all realized that Benson was still at that tree.

They walked out to the tree and Benson was purring like a cat as he was in a deep sleep.

"Haha! Mordecai, give me the red marker!", Rigby whispered.

Mordecai threw Rigby the red marker and then Rigby was drawing on Benson's face.

After 10 minutes, he was stopped by Skips.

"Guys, that's enough! We gotta get him down before he wakes up!", the yeti said in a stern tone.

They both stepped back.

Skips got the tape lose, even though Benson was still asleep.

The gumball machine fell to the ground, but Skips wasn't concerned because he knew that Benson was a VERY heavy sleeper.

Mordecai picked up the gumball machine and started to carry him like a child.

They took him into the house and Mordecai laid him down in the spare room.

Then he woke up a few minutes later.

Benson started walking up to the blue jay.

He turned a bright red.

"Benson, let me explain! I was just-"

"No, no more! I don't want to hear it! I knew you were trouble, Mordecai! Do you have any idea how much trauma I had to intake? You know what? You're fired!"

Benson stormed off and slammed the door.

Mordecai felt sick to his stomach, he felt something break inside him.

He just hurt Benson.

That was never his intention.

He turned to Skips.

"Skips, Where did Benson go?"

"I don't know, try looking around the park. If he isn't here, look high and low for him!"

"Got it! Thanks Skips!"

The blue jay looked everywhere in the park and he couldn't find him.

Then, he thought of places he could be outside of the park.

He got in the cart and drove to Stardust Lanes.

He wasn't there either, he couldn't think of another place, except for the bar.

He hated thinking about it because sometimes Benson would get drunk because of his depression from the past.

He checked and he wasn't at the bar either.

He felt really sick and then he thought of one more place, his apartment.

He drove there and he went up to the 4th floor of the apartment complex.

He started to bang on his door and then Benson opened it.

"Ugh, what do you want?"

"Look, I know that the pranks I did yesterday hurt your feelings, but that wasn't my intention at all, Muscle Man made me do them as solids, well not the second one. It was wrong of me and if you still want me to leave, I will..."

"APRIL FOOLS!"

"WHAT?!"

"I got you, Mordecai! FINALLY!"

"What?! This was a prank?!"

"Yeah, but my reactions weren't... I forgive you though..."

The blue jay scooped the gumball machine in his arms and he was fine the next day.


End file.
